


Sufficient Lubricant

by andrasstaie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion is not so oblivious to Shepard's infatuation as she believed, presenting her with a rather intriguing request. And allowing her a chance to finally ease her continually mounting sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficient Lubricant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user littlexabyss :)

“Shepard-Commander.”

Shepard blinked, lowering her data pad and looking up at the doorway. “Legion, what can I do for you?” She set the pad down and stood to approach the geth.

“We had an inquiry.” The light at the center of what served as its ‘face’ dilated, then contracted again as Legion followed her movements.

“All right.“ She stopped at the fish tank, leaning against it. “Shoot.”

The plates on Legion’s head shifted a few times. “Are you attracted to us?”

Shepard almost choked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We have noticed a distinct difference in body language when interacting with us,“ it elaborated. “Confirmed with EDI on elevated body temperatures in erogenous zones.”

“Legion, I…” She blanched, staring wide-eyed at the geth.

“No explanation needed, we are not disturbed by this information. In fact, we are curious.”

“You…” she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “You’re curious?”

“Yes.”

She blinked, nodding slowly. “About?”

“Are you attracted to us?” Legion repeated.

Hearing it again didn’t help matters as her mind raced. Her eyes darted toward the fish tank, staring in hopes they could provide her some easy answer.

“Shepard-Commander?” Legion asked, the voice sounding almost gentle.

She blinked, surprised as she glanced at it again. “I…” she huffed out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “Yes.” 

Legion nodded, processing the information in a fraction of a moment. The silence, however, seemed to stretch on longer than that. Shepard shifted in place, finding butterflies welling up in her stomach the longer the silence lasted. Finally, _finally_ , Legion spoke.

“Do you require sexual release?” Shepard’s mouth dropped open as she stared, utterly flabbergasted, at the geth. It’s optic flared out a moment before contracting again. “Did we ask incorrectly?”

The innocence behind the question twisted Shepard’s gut further, more butterflies swelling. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled a deep, steadying breath. “No, no,” she shook her head. “You just caught me off guard.“ 

She rubbed her shoulder, chewing on her lower lip. To think, the mighty Commander Shepard, reduced to a slowly weakening and babbling fool. Around a _geth_ , no less. 

“Legion I… that’s…” She trailed off with a huff, glancing back toward her bed and then at Legion. After a moment, she deflated entirely, giving up with her poor attempts at a charade. “Yes, but… why ask me? Why now?”

Legion looked down, then back up. “We would… like to observe.”

“You… oh, but why?” Shepard tipped her head in curiosity, and wonder to what brought any of this about.

“We are curious.”

“About humans?” she cocked a brow.

Legion hesitated, plates on its head shifting as the light dilated and then contracted once more. “No.”

Shepard felt her breath catch at the answer, all at once unsure if that was the answer she’d been hoping to hear. Her eyes leveled at her old N7 armor still adorned on Legion’s body. Even when she’d offered an opportunity for it to requisition replacement parts, it had turned her offer down.

“About… me?” Her voice was low, nervous as she spoke.

Again, the geth hesitated. Thoughts clearly being processed, its movements fidgety and surprisingly awkward. “Yes.”

Shepard nodded her head slowly, biting gently on the side of her tongue in a test of reality. And reality this was. “All right, Legion, I’ll bite,” she said after a long moment. “It’s been a while since I had some… ‘alone time’ and that’s to say nothing about the last time I had sex.” She inhaled a deep breath, trying to quell her growing embarrassment. “But I’m wondering. Is this a scientific curiosity you have toward me, or are you _interested_?”

In that moment, Legion stepped away and paced toward her desk. It stopped, looking down for a long moment. Shepard’s brow furrowed, but she said nothing as she waited for Legion to work through its thoughts, reminding herself how many voices were present in that platform.

Legion finally turned around. “No data available.”

She rolled her eyes, letting out a short sigh. “Of course not,” she muttered under her breath. “But a deal is a deal…”

As she stepped away from the fish tank and down toward her bed, she began stripping off the outer layers of clothing. Legion followed, watching with interest as she slowed her pace and began to make a show of it. Not that she’d ever been _good_ at that. Teasing, taking things slow. Generally foreign concepts to someone who much preferred a direct, efficient approach.

Legion stopped a short distance from the bed, shifting periodically as it observed her ritual of undressing. Shirt off and tossed aside, she hooked her thumbs around her pants. And in one swift movement, pulled them and her undergarments off. Her bra came next, tossed aside without care as she seated herself on the bed.

Shepard spread her legs, wiggling her hips a little to settle herself and catch Legion’s attention. The geth watched her with what she could only describe as _great_ interest. More than she expected.

“You are already aroused,” Legion observed.

She nodded silently, biting her lower lip to avoid saying anything stupid. Or to change her mind. She needed this. Closing her eyes, she began to trail her hands all over her body. She lingered on each breast, alternating between kneading the soft flesh and tweaking her nipples.

Shepard’s inhibitions about what was happening began to slip away. Her mind floating to another place; another world where this infatuation with Legion didn’t seem so wrong and yet _feel_ so right. The speed of her hands slowed, each movement careful and deliberate as she coaxed her body to a more heightened arousal.

Only the soft shuffle of movement brought her back to reality. A soft transition as she was reminded of Legion’s presence. Her lips curled upward into a gentle smile before she rolled onto her stomach. Leaning over the side of the bed, she reached underneath to slide out a small storage container. From within, she slid out her favorite toy. Only as she began to shift back to her spot did she glance over her shoulder at the geth, wiggling her hips at it.

The display earned her a light, mechanical chirping sound. One that was quite new from the AI.

“Like what you see?” she asked, cheekily.

Legion shifted in place, flexing the digits on one hand. “We are building a consensus.”

Shepard buried her face against the bedding a moment to stifle the awkward laughing groan that asserted itself. “Never mind, Legion,” she muttered as she rolled over onto her back again.

Shifting closer, she spread her legs again. Leaving the toy behind her back, she ran both hands down the entire length of her body. She lingered at the folds of her labia, gently massaging the flesh. Two fingers she slid up and down over her entrance, pausing occasionally to tease her clit.

Periodically, she cut her gaze up to Legion. The geth had shifted a bit closer, watching with riveted interest. There was more fidgeting from it than she was used to seeing; seeming in the moment far more _organic_ than _synthetic_. Shepard grinned, a deep feeling of satisfaction washing over her to know _she_ caused that reaction in him. _It_ , she corrected herself. 

With every pass of her hand, she teased more and more at her entrance. Her middle finger dipping in just barely until finally she slid it within herself. A long, low groan escaped her lips at the satisfying sensation. She stilled a moment, lingering and reveling in the feeling. Legion chirped again, though the sound was different even this time. Rough and strong, like a growl. A warning? Encouragement? Shepard happily took it for the latter, staring up again with her slow pattern.

Time ticked by, time Shepard easily lost track of the more she played with herself and let her thoughts wander. Movement from the end of the bed drew her attention. Legion was either _far_ more interested than Shepard originally suspected or merely bored and restless. But as it moved closer to her, she suspected it was most definitely interest that drew hi- _it_ in.

Legion knelt at the end of the bed. She blinked down at it in surprise, but only hesitated a moment before scooting closer and draping one leg over its shoulder. With the other she traced her big toe over the N7 logo, unaware the geth was now staring at her face.

“Shepard-Commander?”

Immediately, she cleared her throat, chest and cheeks flushing as she dropped that leg over Legion’s shoulder. Reaching behind herself, Shepard grabbed the dildo she’d picked out. She began to slide it over the slick of her sex, her eyes glued to Legion as it observed the movements of her hand. She watched as the optic light dilated, head plates shifting as it processed information.

“Data suggests that you have sufficient lubricant to-”

“ _Legion_.”

“Are we mistaken?” The geth looked up at her, cocking its head to one side. 

“No,” she sighed, half a laugh escaping her lips. “That’s not the point, though.“ 

She leaned forward, but directed its attention down toward her crotch and Legion required no further instruction to comply. “It’s about… the build up,” she started. Stroking slowly down and then up her sex, she grinned at it. “The anticipation,” she continued, stroking once more. “ _Wanting_ , with every coherent thought and feeling, makes it that much more satisfying.” 

Legion slid its hand over hers, carefully removing the toy from her grasp. Pulling it close, it examined the object before lowering it again and tentatively brushing it over the folds of skin. Shepard let out a long, pleased sigh as she leaned back on her elbows. Legion repeated the motion down and then up, applying more pressure. 

“Now you’re getting it.” Shepard edged a lopsided smirk before the repeated motion brought forth a soft, pleased sigh. She edged her own hand down to rub over her clit, moaning softly as arousal continued to shoot through every nerve in her body. 

“And now,” she gasped, noting the pressure change again from Legion’s efforts. “ _Now_ ,” she tried again. “You can fuck me.” 

Legion paused, looking up to her in curiosity. She shifted her weight and used one hand to wrap around its own on the dildo. Lowering their hands, Shepard pressed the tip of the toy at her entrance and pushed gently. Just enough to give Legion the idea. She repeated the motion a couple times before removing her hand and nodding. 

Luckily for Shepard, the geth was a _very_ quick study. Legion mirrored her actions, pausing half a second at the initial resistance before adjusting and trying again. The moment Legion penetrated her with the toy, Shepard’s back arched as she let out a loud, happy cry of pleasure. And it was all _about fucking time_ in her mind, already floating on a cloud as Legion deftly - and contentedly - fucked her.


End file.
